In broadcast communications environments, coaxial communications circuits are often associated with each other to form pairs of circuits, such as a pairing of send and receive circuits. These pairs of circuits may be used to connect signal generating devices, such as cameras, microphones, or other equipment, with signal processing devices, such as mixers, amplifiers, or other equipment. In some installations, a plurality of signal generating devices and a plurality of signal processing devices may be present and a pair of circuits may be extended to each one of these devices. The pairs of circuits from the devices may be directed to a panel or other connection interface, permitting any of the generating devices to be connected to any of the processing devices, as desired or required for a particular operation. At the panel or interface device, these circuits may end in a connector, such as a jack or a plug.
In such installations, at times the circuit pairs of some devices may not be connected to any other devices. In such a case, it may be desirable for the unconnected device to have any signals generated by the device and transmitted over the send circuit looped back through and transmitted back to the device through the receive circuit. Such looping may be accomplished by a cable with a mating plug or jack which is connected to each of the circuits at the panel or interface device. Alternatively, if the pairs of circuits are located directly adjacent to each other at a known spacing and size, a loop plug may be used to connect the circuits, with the loop plug having an appropriate plug or jack to interface with the jack or plug of the circuit.
Improvements to such loop plugs are desirable.